Father of the Host Club
by arya21
Summary: Tamaki left for france, leaving all of them behind. But how can a simple meeting outside an ice cream shop, help the host club what it means to be a family. ONESHOT


The Father of the Host Club

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Even this story!

Hi, this is one-shot fanfiction about what happened to the host club after Tamaki left. Be aware that I did not write this, my classmate did.

------------

The sun shone brightly in the sky, making it a warm, sunny day. The sky had a perky blue color and the clouds seemed like giant cotton balls pasted in all that blue-ness. And under that magnificent sight was a girl, who was witnessing it all. She had dark brown eyes and auburn hair, with a wide brimmed summer hat on her head. She wore a white spaghetti-strap dress with a yellow ribbon above her waist. Her head was tilted back as she watched the beautiful display of nature above her.

"What are you looking at?" a voice asked from behind her.

"The sky." She simply said.

Her head bowed down slowly, to take a scoop of ice cream that was on the table. That wouldn't be a surprise since they were in a table outside a famous yet expensive ice cream shop in the city.

"You are paying for this, aren't you?" the girl inquired.

The man behind her laughed. "Of course." He replied as he took a seat in the empty seat in front of her.

"It's been a while, Haruhi." The man said with a wistful smile.

"Yes it has, Sempai." Haruhi replied.

Silence ruled over them. No one really knew what to say. It has really been awhile since they last met. And in that time that they were apart, the special friendship that they formed seemed to disappear as well.

"You stopped hanging out with us." He pointed out.

"You guys closed down the club." She answered back.

"Only Hikaru and Kaoru saw you."

"They were my classmates, of course. And you really can't shake off the twins no matter what you do." She said with a wry smile creeping up her lips. It was true that the three were absolutely inseparable – no matter what happened, they were always together. That is why Haruhi was never really able to separate herself from the Ouran Host Club. No matter what she did, she could never escape the grasp of the host club.

"But still. The loss of one member should not be the reason of all this." He stated, with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"I was the only one who left, Kyouya" she pointed out. "I'm sure you would have survived without me."

"That's the point! That's exactly the point!" Kyouya shouted as he stood up abruptly; placing both his hands on the table. At that, everyone around them stares at them as they turned towards their direction.

"Sempai, calm down! You're making a scene!" Haruhi hisses under her breath.

Kyouya slowly sat down back into his seat defeatedly. He adjusted his eyeglasses, reflecting the brilliant sunshine through its lens, shielding his eyes from Haruhi's view.

"What I was saying was that our whole club fell apart just because that stupid fool left us!" he finished in an angry tone.

They fell into silence once again. The events that have come to pass over the last few months suddenly passed through their minds. Tamaki left for France during the festival and they were not able to stop him. All connections to him were cut from that point on, so they ha no idea what happened to him. The host club still continued, but the girls could clearly see the lack of vigor in the boys. Fo some reason, the whole club lost its magic…

…just because one person was not there.

"I can't believe it! While he's having tea with his mother, we're all miserable back here!" Kyouya said, clenching his fists into tight balls.

Haruhi took a scoop of her ice cream, making sure that it would not just melt away. And afterwards, she finally opened her mouth to speak:

"It's amazing how you realize the value of a person only when they're gone."

But unfortunately, Kyouya saw her calmness as an insult rather that a façade of indifference.

"scoffs Oh, so we're the only ones affected. Apparently, you didn't even give a fuckin' damn."

And that's when Haruhi lost her façade.

"Stop talking as if you know how I feel. You have no idea how I feel." She snapped coldly.

"You never left us in. How are we supposed to understand you?"

"Why? Am I obliged to open up to you guys?" Another cold remark from Haruhi.

Kyouya wasn't able to say anything after that. Her words pierced through his heart like a bullet to his chest. It seemed like the host club didn't mean anything to her. But, then he remembered, Haruhi was as thick as a wall sometimes. And she was a bit tactless with her words.

Kyouya laughed as these thoughts popped up into his head. He knew that it was very inappropriate…but the laughter just came out naturally. It was actually very unlike him to do so, but then again, he did a lot of unlikely things when Haruhi was around.

Meanwhile, as he was laughing his heart out, she couldn't do anything but just to stare at him. His sudden peals of laughter left her dumbfounded.

"Sempai…"she asked unsurely "…are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said in between breaths. He finally regained composure enough to tell her what he was thinking.

"It's just that" he said "I can see how little you know about the host club."

"Huh?" Haruhi wondered.

"Don't you know that the host club is one, big family. We're here to help each other."

"But you guys end up causing more trouble than help." She interrupted

A wry smile crept up Kyouya's lips. "Yes, that's true. But the point is, we help each other in any way we can."

"Yeah. But that was when Tamaki was around."

There were no words said. There was just Kyouya adjusting his glasses, trying to hide the pain he was feeling. There was only Haruhi who simple looked down and ate her ice cream. Both of them kept the pain that they were feeling deep inside. Tamaki's departure has hurt them in more ways than they can imagine. No words were spoken once again. All was there was silence, and the noise from the passer-bys. The hustle and bustle of the city can be heard around them while time froze between them. Everyone was moving past them, not even aware of their existence.

But one pair of footsteps was heading towards them.

As the footsteps drew closer, Haruhi suddenly blunted out:

"I want Tamaki back."

Just then, a blonde guy stood beside their table. Kyouya's eyed widened with shock but Haruhi's eyes were concentrated on her partly melted ice cream. She didn't even notice the blonde guy there.

"Well, Papa's here…my daughter." he suddenly said

Haruhi recognized that voice. That sweet, gentle voice that has never impressed her…

…_until now._

Out of the blue, she suddenly wrapped her arm around his neck, with tears brimming down from her perfect orbs. She held on to him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Tamaki, you're such an idioit. BAKA! Haruhi screamed, with a gigantic smile pasted on her face.

Tamaki simply smiled at her…and slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. He glanced at Kyouya who simply looked at them with his trademark smile…

…while holding a videocam thus, filming the whole thing.

Just then two firey redheads popped up from behind him.

"Hey let me see!" squealed one.

"Me too! Me too!" said another

Now, as Kyouya saw Haruhi and Tamaki having the time of their lives, he felt a mix of relief and a twisting feeling of - what was it? He wasn't sure. But, at least, he felt a sense of peace knowing that he was able to blurt out his feelings and that their fool was back in their misdst.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the street, two men were watching the scene closely: One a very tall guy while the other a blonde little boy.

"Tamaki's back." The tall guy's deep voice said.

"Yeah. And the host club is back too." The blonde kid added.

Suddenly, the Hitachiin brothers started calling out the two guys.

"Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai! Come here! Tamaki and Haruhi are having a scandal!" As they said this, they were being beaten by Tamaki.

"The Host Club is back." Mori said once again, while heading towards the others outside the ice cream shop.

"Yeah and our family is whole again." Honey responded, as he follows Mori towards their family, their home, the host club.

**THE END! Hope you enjoyed the story!! Though this is not my story, I am begging for a review to send the one who wrote this. Please, I want to tell her to start posting her works in this website but I can't, I need all your help to convince her. But be honest kay?**

**Arya21**

**March 1, 2008 **


End file.
